Maria's Death
This is viewable after you appease Maria Tachimi in Another vs. Normal Party: Abduction. Transcript Nicole: "An 8-year old girl went missing after staying afterschool, she was found dead." Maria: "But, Mommy!" Satsuki: "I'm sorry Maria, but you cannot go to your friend Joseph's house!" Maria: "MOMMY! PLEASE! I'm scared!" hugs Maria, but she backs away Satsuki: "Sweetie, time for school. I am afraid there is nothing I can do about it. Now get going before you're late." picks out one of her Transformers and walks to school At school Teacher: "All right class, for homework tonight, I would like you to write a theme: 'what I want for Christmas.' In no less than 100 words. Also, there is pee-wee football tryouts after school on the start of the new year if anybody is interested in joining," to: recess is sitting, playing with her Transformers and hugging her Basketball Popple, then two girls name Josephine and Susie walk up to her Susie: "Try being a girl!" Maria: "I am a girl!" Josephina: "Yeah, play My Little Pony or else!" Joseph: "Stop it! Maria, are you having fun?" Maria: "No. Those girls just poked fun of me just because I like boys things." stands up Joseph: "Just stop, she's different, she likes Transformers, that's fine! Leave her alone!" turns to Maria Joseph: "Come on, Maria. We'd better talk to the teacher and the principal about this." takes Maria's hand and they both walk away from the girls Maria: "Yamete, don't, they will kill me..." Joseph: "I'm serious. Those girls can't get away with bullying anymore." After School (Maria is seen watching the rain) Josephine: "Hey, you! I got a one-hour detention for the rest of the school year, thanks to you, he-she! When detention is over, we are going to kill you!" Susie: "Yeah, we are so gonna cut your throat for this! Just you wait!" (She and Josephine walk straight into the library for their detention and hand their detention slips to the detention teacher and then they head over to two empty desks) Detention teacher: Welcome all of you to detention. You are here until your parents come to pick you up, so use your time to study. No talking, no chewing gum, no music, no toys, no moving from your seat, no sleeping, and no eating. Also, no makeup! to: Maria staying after school with Joseph to watch the rain Joseph: Don't worry about Josephine and Susie, Maria. I took care of it. They are in detention for the rest of the school year. Would you like me to walk you home? Maria: Yes, please. I would like that. The Brutal Beating talks to Joseph Maria: "Joseph, I'm scared. Those girls want to kill me after detention is over." Joseph: "Don't worry, I can walk you home. Would that be okay with you?" Maria: (still scared) "Yes, please." Joseph: "Good. Now go and get your transformers, your rain jacket, your umbrella, your backpack and your lunchbox and then I'll meet you outside. You will be safe with me. Trust me, Maria. There is a new Christmas special on tonight. Would you like to watch it at my house?" Maria: "Sure. I would like that. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Josephine: "Excuse me, Joseph. A little private girl talk if you don't mind, thank you." Joseph: "But I offered to walk Maria home." and Susie walk away with Maria into a deserted alley to: deserted alley and Susie angrily lash out at Maria Susie: "Why you stupid gay little queer Jap! Now I will not get a My Little Pony playset for Christmas when my daddy finds out I got detention! I won't even get a Princess She-Ra doll or a Barbie dollhouse either! And it's all your fault, you stupid he-she, YOU ARE A JAP IMPERIALIST, YOUR COUNTRY KILLED 20 MILLION CHINESE! Thanks to you, my mommy and daddy will ground me when I get home!" Maria: "What? But what does this this have to do with anything, Susie?" kicks Maria in the stomach in a blind rage Maria: "Please, Susie! Stop! I swear, I didn't say a word to anyone about this!" Josephine: "Was it your boyfriend Joseph who ratted on us? Answer me, you little queer Jap! If my parents find out I have detention for the rest of the year, I will not be getting a Rainbow Brite doll, a Cabbage Patch Kids doll or a My Little Pony playset for Christmas, let alone some Maple Town toys!" angrily slaps Maria Maria: "Josephine, please stop it! No more!" Josephine: "GET THE FUCK UP, HIROHITO, YOU STUPID FUCKING JAP-YANKEE!" (Maria gets up and dusts herself) Maria: "Help me, Joseph! These girls are hurting me!" then puts her hands around Maria's neck, strangling her Maria: "" (Translation: I....hate....you....Why are you hurting me?) Josephine: "SPEAK ENGLISH, HIROSHIMA!" coughs and gasps for air Maria: "" (Translation: Mommy, Joseph, it hurts mommy, save me)l (Joseph hears Maria's cries, but he can't find her) Susie: "Take her to basement." (Maria's cries are drowned out by Christmas music as the neighbors turn up the volume and turn out the light and then resume their Christmas party games) (cut to: Maria is seen sitting on the basement floor, The girls gather) Maria: "Josephine! I need to get home, my dad-----" covers Maria's mouth Susie: "Quiet, Josephine is talking!" Josephine: "The prisoner Maria Tachimi has been charged for the crimes of treason and corruption of girlhood! Bring forth the jury!" Maria: "" (Translatiom: Help me! HELP! HEEEEEEEEELP!) the jury box, we see My Little Pony Dolls, Barbie dolls, Rainbow Brite dolls, Maple Town dolls and Cabbage Patch Kids dolls Susie: The jury has found Maria Tachimi guilty, your honor! Josephine: I have seen enough! The court finds you guilty for the crime of treason and corruption of girlhood! I sentence you to death, by beating, For justice, for her own salvation against sinful boy toys, it is my shameful duty to send this queer back to where she belongs!" grabs a mace and a knife girls, Molly, Toni and Sally watch ahead, the six teenagers come in Molly: "Big brother!" then picks up Maria and throws her to the ground Josephine: "Why couldn't you give me better grades!" then bludgeons Maria with a bat Death girl's brothers are seen, one holding a knife Susie's brother: "Let's kill her now!" Susie: (thinking) Because of you, I am going to be grounded for Christmas! (Joseph is looking for Maria) takes out a switch blade from her brother's pocket and cuts Maria's throat, causing blood to go over her and her brother Maria: "" (Translation: I.....hate....all.....die....) Josephine: “Just die already!” Susie's brother: "Susie, I don't understand Japanese, the teacher is Japanese." kicks Maria hard in the ribs, causing a broken ribcage struggles to get up Susie: "Finish that bitch!" Maria: (sobbing, unable to speak properly due to her throat, she puts a hand to her throat to try and stop the bleeding) "Pheeese shhoop eeet, nhoooo moore!" (Translation: Please stop it, no more!) grabs Derrick's baseball bat and hits Maria's head with it, causing the Nisei girl to fall to her knees and on the ground, they all hear a crack. Maria: (slurring) ”Maahhhmmmy, Tasuuukiteeeeee....” (Translation: Mommy, Tasukite (Help me)) she falls down, Maria vomits blood, Blood is seen gushing out of her head, staining her hair and the grown below, she throws up blood again Michael: “Josephine, I think you might of hit her brain.” Josephine: “Good!” Maria: (spluttering) "" (Translation: Mommy, Ichiro-jii, Mikey-jii, Yuu-ojisan...) then vomits blood again, when she tries to stand, she then falls back Maria: (unable to speak properly due to throat and slurring due to serious brain damage, tears come out of her eyes) “Caaaaaan yuuuuu pweease tahhhhke mheeee tuuuuuu Juupan..............?” (Translation: Can you please take me to Japan?) Michael: “Take me......to Japan?” is no longer moving and then falls back, Michael checks her pulse, she has no pulse of the girl's brothers looks into her bag ???: "Look, a Thundercracker figurine, this one must of been her favorite, she loves blue and jets." throws the figurine on Maria's corpse Susie: "Brother Derrick, I don't want to go to jail for killing this girl. What am I going to do? Please, help me hide the body." Josephine: "Brother Michael, if the cops find us, we are so screwed! Let's make it look like an accident!" Susie, Michael and Josephine bury her corpse with soil and rubble and Derrick puts some of her Transformers next to her Derrick: "See ya in hell, Young teacher." Josephine: "Sayonara, Jap." Derrick: "What?" Josephine: "Nothing!" Derrick: "I clearly heard you say "Sayonara, Jap", Did I kill one of your classmates, are you lying to me?" Josephine: "It's a teacher!" Derrick: "You made me and my buddies kill a child! Who is this kid, she spoke Japanese at her final breath, we found a Thundercracker figure, which means, YOU KILLED MARIA!, WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THAT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS HER, THAT'S IT, GO HOME YOURSELF!" (police sirens are heard in the distance, approaching) leaves with the girl's brothers and the other 3 girls, Sally, Molly, and Toni, but Derrick then gently moves Maria's Thundercracker figure to her chest, then gently bows goodbye Derrick: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Maria, I never knew it was you!" Sally: "I hate you, Josephine, Stacie, and Susie, you never told us you'd be killing her." Molly: "Why? I'm telling my mommy what you did." Toni: "Not a good excuse. You dishonor your family, Josephine!" Josephine: "So what?! I would have done the same thing even if she was an 8-month old baby!, that to boy bitch deserved death for her sins!" John (Sally's brother): "You dragged him into this, you told us we were gonna kidnap a teacher because she kept giving you horrible grades, but, an 8-year old Kid!" Josephine: "I told her she was gonna be killed for it one day! Let's take her body and dump it in the ocean in Miami Beach!" Susie: But we don't have a car, Josefine. We are too young to drive. What if the police catches us? We will be in so much trouble and we will go to jail!" Josephine: Shut up, Susie! We need to think of a plan to cover our tracks! I know, let's burn her body And dump her ashes somewhere!" Maria is found dead mother calls the police to report her daughter missing posters of Maria are scattered around town story about Maria is heard on the news News anchor: "...Nine-year-old Maria Tachimi disappeared while staying after school to watch the rain. She was last seen with her classmate, Joseph Wintergreen. Kimberly?" Kimberly: "Thank you, Drake. I'm with Joseph Wintergreen, classmate of missing Maria Tachimi. Joseph, share your thoughts with us on ABC News." News anchor: "The girl was last seen in blue jeans, a blue Transformers jacket with a red shirt underneath, she was reported and witnessed to be holding a Thundercracker action figure, which is a blue Decepticon jet from the Transformers franchise." Joseph: "I've known Maria since kindergarten...*sniff*...and she is a huge fan of Transformers. There are two girls, Josephine Armstrong and Susie Hollister. They bully her for being a tomboy...they tell her to play My Little Pony, Barbie, Cabbage Patch Kids and Care Bears and all the other girly stuff...*sniff*...and Maria hates stupid girly stuff. Susie and Josephine are very jealous of Maria because of how special and unique Maria is, and her higher grades in History, Susie and Josephine, if you girls are watching this, leave Maria alone! Just because she likes cool guy stuff like Hot Wheels, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Star Wars, The A-Team, Match Box cars, He-Man, and her most favorite......Transformers, doesn't mean you have to bully her! Please! Leave her be!" Kimberly: "Is Maria your friend?" Joseph: "Yes, she is my best friend...I want her back! Those two girls Susie and Josephine took off with her for a private 'girl talk' and I haven't seen Maria since." Kimberly: "You assume that these girls kidnapped her?" Joseph: "I...I can't imagine what might have happened to her! I just want her to be home with her family, and I want her to be safe!" Kimberly: "What do you think caused the feud between her and Josephine's family?" Joseph: "I think it's because Maria's father, Martin is a Civil War reenactor and mostly plays Confederate soldiers and Maria can easily pass off as a boy and Josephine's dad took offense to him watching the Dukes of Hazzard, which was a TV show that he watched, and Maria told me that she had relatives that fought for the Confederacy and she likes the uniforms they've worn and History was her best topic, she was an A-grade student at that, and Josephine's father threatened to report Martin for child abuse because of her detailed knowledge on the topic." Kimberly: "What else?" Joseph: "Maria's favorite Transformers figure was a Thundercracker figure she recieved as a gift from her grandfather was a 3rd birthday present, she genuinely loved it and I've seen it with her alot, but out final meeting, she put it on her bag, in 1984, Ichiro bought the last figure in stock alongside a Prowl figure, and Satsuki was with him, and he told Martin to hurry up and drive." Kimberly: “What else caused this? Joseph: “In Maria’s family which dates back to her Irish 5x great grandfather, There is a tradition that exists where Tarot cards were selected for family members, Maria had The World, Mikey told me it was the most powerful card in the deck.” Kimberly: "There you have it. A family feud and a little girl lost. The mayor is offering a $10,000 reward for the child's safe return in your Christmas stocking! Anyone with any information of little Maria's whereabouts or see her is asked to contact the police department at once. We will be right back with news update after the commercials." days later go into the school basement Cop 1: "Oh, my god....." corpse is seen covered bite marks and with a note that say "We beat the queer to death, ha ha!" with a dead fox drawn on it and an evil smiley drawn on it, her Transformers are scattered around her lifeless body is blood all over her face 2 gets out his walkie-talkie Cop 2: "The missing girl is dead, we found a note that said that she was beaten to death, a dead fox is drawn on it, and an evil smiley is drawn on it as well, Daryl. 10-4, Both suspects are right-handed." Cop 1: "John, we better take this note to the station as evidence, take the body for analyzing. Looks like this note has some fingerprints on 8-9 year olds. Over." 2 finds a switchblade, and a Thundercracker figurine on her chest with various other Transformers surrounding her, Maria's eyes are wide open and show a look of fear, blood is coming down her mouth (cop 1 gathers the switchblade and the Thundercracker figurine as evidence) 1 finds a My Little Pony toy caked in blood with the label barely reading, "Property of Josephine Armstrong" and a Cabbage Patch Kids doll caked in blood with the label barely reading "Property of Susie Hollister" Cop: "We have two suspects in the crime: Susie Hollister and Josefine Armstrong. We must also analyze the blood samples." gently closes the lifeless Maria's eyes John: "I'm sorry, Maria.....please forgive me." see Satsuki with the two police officers, holding Maria’s gift for Joseph Satsuki: “She’s dead, isn’t she....I promised, that one day I would read JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure 3 when we went to Japan..........Should we give this to him.......” breaks down crying Satsuki: “TAKE ME OUT OF THIS RELIGIOUS OBSESSED SHITHOLE OF A NEIGHBORHOOD!” mother told him what happened Paulina: “She’s dead, Joseph.....” Joseph: "No! How could those awful girls do such a thing?! She was my best friend!" Analyzing the Evidence Drake the News Anchor: "Little 8-year-old tomboy Maria Tachimi was found dead a few miles from her home about hours after her kidnapping. Police say that she was brutally murdered by being beaten and stabbed to death. Kimberly?" Kimberly: "It was horrific, there was a Transformers Decepticon Thundercracker figure on her chest, It was in robot mode and she, was on the floor, dead, the girls that killed her are nothing but monsters. Inside her backpack was a gift-wrapped Christmas present containing a Megatron action figure she had purchased at Kay-Bee Toys for her friend Joseph Wintergreen, along with her receipt. A $40,000 reward is being offered to anyone with any information leading to the arrest and conviction for the disappearance and death of Maria Tachimi." Kimberly: "I am standing outside the crime scene where little Maria's body was found with police officers, John and Daryl." Officer Daryl: "The evidence we found were a Cabbage Patch Kids doll, an empty bottle of orange blossom scented perfume, coconut candy wrappers, and a My Little Pony toy and we took these to the police lab for analyzing. We also found a switchblade, a Thundercracker figure on the girl's chest with various other Transformers surrounding her dead body." Officer John: "Her body was taken to be analyzed, and the results showed she had suffered a serious blow to the head and a broken ribcage; she was severely beaten with hard sticks, kicked in the stomach, strangled with bare hands, judging by the marks around her neck, and her throat was slashed. Her death was caused by blood loss, serious organ failure as a result of her ribs being fractured and her throat being slashed and head trauma. She was struck in the head by a blunt object, which appears to be an aluminum baseball bat, her skull showed that it was horizontally broken in two pieces." Officer Daryl: “According to her older brothers of the ones on charged and the witnesses, they said Maria was slurring her speech and vomiting blood, an indication of serious brain damage and digestive and respiratory failure due to blood pooling in her organs, her last words were “Can you please take me to Japan?”, Maria and her family were due to move to Japan next month.” Kimberly: "Police also analyzed dirt samples from where Maria she was buried, and it also matched the same dirt sample on Maria's corpse. At what time did the murder take place?" Officer Daryl: " " Kimberly: " " Seeing the body see the lifeless Maria, Mikey, Sally Kimmings, Hiroshi, Matsuko, Ichiro, Yuu, Atsuko, Satsuki and Martin are at the morgue Mikey: “What the hell have they done to her!” Sally K: “I....I.....I can’t.....look.....” Morgue worker: “She suffered a bisected skull, She looks like a child abuse victim or a murder victim by a child killer, We tried to reconstruct her face and body, but the bruising and the more severe scars, no, We can’t.” Hiroshi: “Just you wait Derek, I’ll chop your balls off and feed them to my Shiba Inu.” Questioning the Suspects (Derrick, Sally, Susie, Josephine, Molly, Michael, Stacie, Joseph, Ichiro, Martin, Mikey, Toni, Satsuki, and the teacher Mr. Wilburson are brought to the police station for questioning, separately) Officer Daryl: Michael, at any point did you ever think to call 911? Michael: .....I realized that Josephine and Susie tricked me and Derrick into helping us kill what we believed was a young teacher...when I heard Josephine shout, "Sayonara, Jap!" I realized it was a Japanese-American 8-year-old girl. Chief Glenn: Toni, did you think to file a police report as soon as you witnessed the murder? Toni: Me, Molly and Sally were on our way home from school talking about the new Simpsons Christmas special that would be on TV that night, when we saw Josephine and Susie dragging Maria to the basement so we decided to see what was going on. And when I saw the whole entire murder, I was totally freaked out, I felt like I did not know what to do. I felt helpless. Josephine brought dishonor to her family with her misdeed. Officer John: "Susie, at what point was it a good idea to use your own brother to cover your deadly tracks? To conceal the murder of Maria?" Susie: "When I knew that I was going to get caught and get in trouble, I was scared because I did not want to go to jail, especially when Christmas was coming because I knew I was going to miss out on the trip to Disney World on Christmas Eve, the Christmas dinner, the Christmas cartoons, the trip to Sea World on New Year's Eve, the fun, and the presents. So I begged Derrick to help me get rid of the body so that I would not get caught." Chief Glenn: "Stacie, do you know who owns the orange blossom scented perfume and the coconut candy wrappers? These were found at the scene of the crime." Stacie: "Josephine likes coconut candy. Her daddy bought her designer orange blossom perfume. She was so pissed off when the school banned anything with coconut since Maria was totally allergic to coconut, plus the school can't plant any orange blossoms because of her allergies. I mean, orange blossom flowers is our state flower! That is so unfair!" Chief Glenn: "Mikey, is it true you refused to accept your granddaughter as a tomboy? You wanted her to own toys aimed for girls?" Mikey: "It's not that I hated it, In the Docks, non-gender role behavior was pretty much frowned upon due to the heavy Christian themes, I am upset at the fact Ichiro allowed her to be into Transformers from time she was two up to her death, but I do not condone what happened to my granddaughter and I sincerely hope Stacie, Josephine and Susie rot in the seventh layer of hell, and as for Josephine's father, the same goes for him." Officer Daryl: "When was the last time you saw your granddaughter?" Ichiro: "I was sick with tuberculosis and was in hospital, so 14th December, my daughter was planning to bring her to visit me on the 18th, never got the chance either." Chief Glenn: "Mister..." Mr. Wilburson: "Lance Wilburson." Chief Glenn: "Is it true that you told your student Maria to like My Little Pony, despite the fact that she hated it? Despite the fact she would rather play with Transformers, G.I. Joe, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, He-Man, The A-Team, Star Wars, and other toy lines aimed at boys? Were you aware the danger that your student was in when she was being bullied by her female peers?" Lance: "I never wanted Maria to die! I haven't! I thought if she was into the same things most girls were into, they would stop bullying her! I didn’t even like the fact they were bullying her mom aswell!" Officer John: Derrick, did you ever think about calling 911? When you realized that it was an 8-year-old child? Derrick: "I planned too until the police arrived, I told them everything. The thing I heard from Josephine was 'Sayonara, Jap!' That was when I realized it was an 8-year-old Japanese-American girl. She lied to me when she said that the victim was a young teacher who kept giving Josephine horrible grades for dumb reasons." Officer John: Martin, where were you when the crime took place? When your daughter was murdered? Martin: ”I was late coming home from work, when I arrived at the school gate, Maria wasn’t there, she wasn’t the kind of girl who would disobey you.” Chief Glenn: "Josephine, we discovered your My Little Pony toy at the scene of the crime. Did you wish to have a confrontation with your classmate Maria? Is this true you were responsible for Maria's death?" Josephine: (filing her nails) "My daddy, Derek Armstrong took offense to her dad watching a TV show called Dukes of Hazzard and said he was going to tell child protective service on him for child abuse because of Maria's knowledge of the topic about the Civil War. Maria was smarter than me in the history class Since her daddy is a civil war reenactor And mostly plays the one of the confederate soldiers. Maria's boyfriend got me and Susie put in detention for the rest of the school year. Maria stole away the guy I liked, and that was Joseph. I wanted to make her pay." Officer John: "Molly, did you inform the police about the murder as soon as you witnessed it? What did you do when you realized that the victim was an 8-year-old girl?" Molly: "I reacted in complete horror, I am going to live with that for the rest of my existence, I told the police outside everything." Chief Glenn: Sally, did you ever have any relationships with Maria when she was alive? Sally: "No, I never spoke to her. I never even knew her." Officer Daryl: "When did you last see your friend alive?" Joseph: "Susie Hollister and Josephine Armstrong took her away for a private girl talk and I haven't seen her since. It was around 3:30 when they took her." Chief Glenn: "Satsuki, when you sent your daughter to school, did you not realize that she was in danger?" Satsuki: “Maria wanted to go to her friend Joseph's house, but I told her no. I sent her off to school. Me and Maria got into an argument. She told me that she did not want to see me again, I was more shocked and angry than sad and hurt, The harrassment towards her and me worsened, I wrote a report to the school to pull Maria out, but they refused.” then gets out her copy of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Satsuki: “Me and Maria had this as a mommy and me interest, It’s more violent than Dragon Ball, but, Maria read it anyway, because she sympathised with me, she wanted me to feel happy, The parents hated this, The villain’s name means god in a language I don’t even know......” Chief Glenn: “What was the villain’s name?” Satsuki: “Di.......Dio.......He was named after the heavy metal band Dio.” (Josephine's father Derek is brought in for questioning) Chief Glenn: Derek, you took offense to Maria's father, Martin watching a television show called the Dukes of Hazzard. Is this true? Why did you plan to report Martin for child abuse? Martin is not an abusive father. Do you realize that filing false reports is a serious matter and is a felony? Derek: "He's gonna teach that little girl of his to be a black-hating racist." Officer John: "From what I've known so far, Josephine, Derek, Satsuki, Ichiro, Matsuko and Maria were the handful of non-Caucasians in a white predominant neighborhood, Martin insists his daughter is not a racist and she never was. Is that correct?" Martin: "There's no way Maria would be associated with the KKK, she hates them, She's allowed to commemorate the Confederacy, but the KKK, That's madness, how dare he accuse me of commemorating those ghost-headed cunts! At least my 4x great grandfather and 3x great uncle had the balls to show their faces, they were Irish refugees from the famine." Joseph: "During Maria's final years, she cut off ties with her former playmates other than me and two boys because they thought she was a sadist and a sociopath because she never cried at Optimus Prime's death scene in the 1986 Transformers movie, so, It was basically me, her, John and Peter, but Peter moved to Texas and John moved to Nebraska, so it was me and her, female classmates called her a queer and male classmates called her a sociopathic unfeeling girl." (John and Peter are brought for questioning) Officer Daryl: Relax, boys. You are not in trouble, we would like to ask some questions. According to Joseph Wintergreen's testimony, the murder victim Maria Tachimi cut off ties with her former playmates during her final years because they believed that she was a sociopath and a sadist because she never cried at Optimus Prime's death scene in the 1986 transformers movie. Is this correct? Peter: Yes. Everybody thought that Maria had no heart because she wasn't sad that Optimus Prime died in the movie we saw. But me, Joseph, John and I stayed with her. it was just the four of us. Unfortunately, my mommy got a new job and we all had to move to San Antonio, Texas. John: Yeah. And my dad got a promotion and we had to move to Lincoln, Nebraska. Chief Glenn: When was the last time you saw the victim Maria alive? Peter: Joseph's family threw a farewell party for us and Maria was there at the time along with her mom and grandfather Ichiro. Maria, her grandfather and her mom brought some special Japanese dishes, including onigiri, sushi, ramen, pocky sticks, dragon rolls, dumplings, mochi ice cream, and spider rolls. Deputy Sherman: Were you aware that the victim was being bullied by her female classmates who called her a queer and her Male classmates who called her a sociopathic unfeeling girl? John: Yes. They called her that because she never cried at sad scenes in movies, such as Optimus Prime's death in The Transformers the Movie. Chief Glenn: After moving from Florida, have you had any contact with the victim? John: "Via phone, but she hadn't called me in years, Satsuki wouldn’t pick up, In her final days, we received a letter from Satsuki, it read “To John, Please don’t contact us again, The bullying has worsened, they won’t let me mark Maria absent unless she’s ill.”." Derek is attacked by Ichiro Satsuki and Martin are walking to Josephine's house, Ichiro knocks on the door older sister Abby opens the door Ichiro: "Where's your father? I want to speak to him!" Abby: Who wants to know, you old fart? My daddy is busy and can't talk to you right now. You'd better leave or my mommy will shoot you. Ichiro: "Shut your face!" pushes past her and runs to Derek, who is in the living room Ichiro: "You are a liar! You helped your daughter torture and kill my Maria!" lashes out at Derek Ichiro: "You must of known something!" tries to fight back but fails Michael, Josephine and Abby's mother, enter the room Denise: "Get off him! Get off him!" (She pulls out a gun and is about to shoot Ichiro) Ichiro: "I'm going to slit you damn wrists!" takes a table leg and beats the old man over the head with it, but Ichiro takes it off him and strikes him with it Denise: Leave him alone, you bastard! Ichiro: "NOT UNTIL YOUR HUSBAND ADMITS THAT HE CONFESSES HIS KID MURDERED MARIA WITH HIS HELP!” Denise: (puzzled) Wait, what are you talking about? Derek said to me that he was going to pick up Josephine at school after he dropped off Abby at the mall to meet her friends. then stomps on Derek's head, he is then pulled away by Satsuki and Martin Ichiro: "KILL THAT MAN LIKE HIS DAUGHTER KILLED MY MARIA! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Satsuki: "Otosan!" Ichiro: "YOU DESERVE TO DIE! KILL THAT MAN LIKE HE HELPED HIS DAUGHTER MURDER MY MARIA!" Denise: "Shut up, old man! If you ever come to my house again, I will kill you!" comes over to Denise, and forces her to sit down on the couch Satsuki: "Denise, I want you to shut up and fucking listen for once, I lost my only child thanks to your husband and daughter, I tried for months for a baby, only to be told me and Martin's blood types are incompatible, they told me no more children because my life was in danger, and you defend that little bitch of a daughter!" (Denise pulls the trigger, trying to shoot Satsuki) is walked out of the house by Martin, his crying is heard in the background, then Satsuki leaves the room, not before turning her head towards Denise, Abby and Derek Satsuki: "I hope your whole family rots in hell, Derek is just as guilty." Nicole: "When Mikey was asked about what Ichiro had did to Derek, he defended Ichiro's actions." Officer John: 'What do you think of Ichiro beating Derek?" Mikey: "Ichiro has actually done something right for once, beat that bastard, Everything would be better off if he was dead and his self-entitled bitch daughter was in juvenile detention already awaiting her sentencing hearing, she murdered my defenseless granddaughter, Ichiro had the right to beat him Japanese-guard-style." Another set of questioning (Cut to: Denise and Abby are also at the Station for questioning) Denise: That old man came out of...nowhere...and attacked Derek!!! He was a madman!!! He wanted to kill my husband!!! He was going to ruin Christmas!!! *cries* I was so scared that he was going to...kill...all...of us!!! Including Josephine, Michael, Abby, me and Derek! *cries even more* Ichiro: "You almost shot me! Your husband helped kill my Maria-chan, I hope your whole family is deceased before the new decade!" Michael: "Ichiro, your behavior is understandable, you lost your granddaughter, I want to give you this, she loved this, didn't she?" then gives Ichiro the Thundercracker figure Michael: "I helped wash it, it's nice and clean." Satsuki: "Yeah! Your husband helped murder my daughter, Both of her families are holding your bastard father responsible, Who teaches a child, let alone an eight-year old child how to fucking murder!" Mikey: "I agree with Satsuki, Derek, I am holding you responsible, your daughter was never innocent, Maria's interests were never innocent, She talked about Japanese war crimes before the age of six as if she was teaching a whole class of kids, but at least she wasn't a sadomasochist!" Chief Glenn: *hands her a tissue* All suspects are innocent until proven guilty in the court of law. Until we get to the bottom of this, it is our duty to listen and hear each suspect's side of the story, gather every evidence, until we can find out everything. Mikey: "Your father was literally a bastard, His pathetic excuse for a daughter murdered Maria, Don't punish Ichiro, Derek deserved to be beaten!, He was a pathetic little liar who took offense to everything! He even ripped off a photo of my great-great grandfather and refused to give it back, IF HE HATES PEOPLE COMMERORATING CONFEDERATE HISTORY, HE CAN DARN WELL LEAVE THE DOCKS!" Abby: "Don't you dare talk about my daddy that way! My daddy is an excellent provider! He takes care of all of us, and gives us everything we need and want!!! My Daddy buys me anything I want!" Mikey: "Your father was a fucking asshole, he snatched my granddaughter's Cobra Commander action figure and refused to give it back to her when she turned 4, Your father is a complete motherfucker! I might of not agreed with Maria being interested in G.I. Joe and Transformers, but your father was a dick! He blames a defenseless little girl for dying! I hope your father is in jail!" Abby: My daddy is the most wonderful daddy in the whole wide world! He took me to the movies to see The Little Mermaid last week for my birthday. After the movie, he took me shopping at Macy's and bought me a yellow party dress plus the matching party shoes and the tiara, and the matching bow because he has lotsa money. After that, he took me to a beauty parlor and got my hair done in cornrows, and my makeup done, and I also got my nails done. Then, daddy took me to Busch Gardens where I had my birthday party there, my mommy, Michael, Josephine, grandma and grandpa, cousins Amy, Nicole and Libby, aunt Carol, and my friends Kiki, Michelle, Molly, Toni, Sarah, Hailey and Emily were there as well. Mikey: "I don't give a flying hoot if he was the best father to you! He spoiled you rotten! He. Helped. Murder. My. Granddaughter!" Abby: (shocked) Daddy! Is this true?! Did you help kill a poor, innocent kid? You said that you were going to pick up Josephine from school after you dropped me off at the mall to meet my friends with a handful of cash! Tell me the truth, Daddy! Satsuki: "I consider my father's behavior somewhat understandable, his daughter murdered the daughter I tried very hard to conceive, the doctors told me no more children after her!" Chief Glenn: Not even adoption? Satsuki: "I prefer bioloigcal to adoption." Mikey: "According to Satsuki and Martin's medical documents, Satsuki disobeyed orders not to have any children with Martin when they visited a sexual health clinic, Satsuki was A+ while Martin was A-, and Maria ended up getting Martin's blood type, they had to put Satsuki on a drug to try and clear the A- blood cells from her body." Abby: (breaks down and cries) Martin: "It reminds me of the book, For The Love of Lesley, where Lesley Ann Downey's grieving mother and stepfather ended up assaulting the sister and brother-in-law of her killer." Mikey: "Let me get this straight, Derek, You're a loser, a fool, I don't hate you because you are black, I hate you because you are the most worthless human being I have ever met and I don't mean that in an endearing way, It fucking hurts me that I have to hear your defend your shitcake child so much even though the evidence is sufficient to get her in prison, I hope your daughter pays for her crime." Abby: Daddy, how could you?! You bribed me?! Chief Glenn: "Okay Mikey, That's enough, anymore of that and you will be asked to leave." Glenn goes over to Ichiro Chief Glenn: "Ichiro? Do you want to talk?" nods Chief Glenn: "Why did you attack Derek?" Ichiro: "He's just as responsible for the death of my Maria as his daughter is, that くそった (motherfucker) absolutely deserved it, trying to be an apologist for his daughter, she's 子供の無駄な精子ショット (A Useless sperm shot of a child)!" Chief Glenn: "Ichiro, we're cool here, we're cool....." Ichiro: "I'm calm.....I'm calm....." Chief Glenn: "Why did you attack Derek?" Ichiro: "He did absolutely nothing to stop her. All he ever did was spoil her rotten." Chief Glenn: Abby, where were you when the murder took place? Abby: (still sobbing) I was at the mall to with my friends Kiki, Molly, Michelle, Toni, Sarah, Hailey and Emily where my daddy dropped me off, but not before he gave me a large wad of cash as an early Christmas gift. He told me that he was going to "pick up Josephine" from school so that they would do some shopping for Christmas dinner. Then he drove off in his red Chevrolet. At 4:00, we were shopping inside one of the mall's stores, JCPenny..... Chief Glenn: How much money did your father give you when he dropped you off at the mall? Officer John: Denise, are you aware that your husband's actions? That he is responsible for Maria's death as well as Josephine is? Officer John: Josephine, did your accomplice Susie Hollister, have any conflicts with the victim? Has her family had any confrontation with the victim's family? Josephine: Susie was pissed off because Maria's country, Japan killed 20 million Chinese people in WWII. Because she had detention for the rest of the school year, Susie told me she was going to miss out on the Christmas presents this year, and that she was going to get grounded by her parents until the new year. Which meant she would not be allowed to see The Little Mermaid movie. As for her family....I cannot say... Abby: (begins sobbing) Daddy...how could you? How could you do this to us? Why, daddy...? (Cut to: Abby's cousins Nicole, Libby and Amy, Aunt Carol and grandparents are brought in for questioning) Chief Glenn: (interviewing Aunt Carol, Grandma and Grandpa Armstrong, Nicole, Amy and Libby) According to Abby's testimony, you attended Abby's birthday party at Busch Gardens one week prior to the murder of Maria Tachimi. Also, her father, her mother and her sister Josephine happened to be there, along with her seven friends. Did you happen to see any suspicious activity at the time? Mikey: "Josephine once snatched my granddaughter's Starscream figure because it had the Confederate flag colors, I had to get it back for her, no one steals my granddaughter's figurines, and what the hell does Japan's war crimes have to do with the fact she was murdered, my POW experiences do not alter the fact and me and Ichiro lost our lovely granddaughter." Michael: "An another reason he snatched it was because I didn't have one yet and he had difficulty finding one." Derek: "That girl had plenty of Transformers toys! She could just have gotten another one! BUT NO, Mikey decided to hit me!" Mikey: "I spent $13 on that! I was not going waste $13 on your kid for something I bought for her!" Josephine: Hey, watch it! My daddy is easily offended by confederate flag colors because his great-great grandfather was a slave during the civil war. Daddy is the one who took me to the movies to see "Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer" on my fourth birthday. Plus my big brother is a big fan of Transformers and he likes the Decepticons. My daddy is very rich and he buys me anything I want. Michael: "That's not an excuse to steal a figure of a four-year old girl in 1985! I was put off Transformers for life afterwards, stealing a figure off a little girl!" Mikey: "You can commerorate former slaves, I can commerorate by Civil War ancestors, this is freedom of speech, and my freedom of speech allows me to commerorate any of my ancestors I want! By the way, My family back then were too poor to own slaves and selling them had to be the only option so he could get money, they were peasants from Ireland." then repositions himself Mikey: "I don't hate your family because you're black, I hate your family because Josephine, an 8-year old spoiled whore, murdered my granddaughter, My hatred for you is not race reasons, but the fact your little bitch murdered my granddaughter, and you defend her, you defend her! You also lied to your daughter Abby! In fact, I found Martin Luther King's murder and the Oklahoma bombings awful, and you think I'm a racist? My ancestors have suffered from the British, thank you very much!" Sally: "Fair enough, Josephine, Mikey doesn't hate you for being black, he hates you because you murdered Maria out of an act of jealousy." Josephine: "Well, she deserved it, I would of done the same if she was 8 months old!" Mikey: "Just put her in juvenile detention already, and her father deserves to be locked up in jail!!!" Chief Glenn: She will be held in custody in the Miami Juvenile Hall until her sentencing hearing. It is up for the court of law to decide whether she is innocent or guilty. Her father will be placed in the Florida Maximum Security State Prison. Mikey: "He and Jospehine said that they would allow her to be killed even if she was eight months old and Stacie said should have hurt and murdered her even if she was four!" Abby: I thought I loved my daddy...(crying)...but Daddy lied to us...all these years...why? How could he...do this to us? Daddy...used me..." Chief Glenn: There there, Abby...(hands her a fistful of tissues) Denise: I can't believe it! My own husband betrayed the whole family! walks over to Satsuki and Ichiro Denise: “I’m so sorry for my husband's actions. I had no idea he had been doing those awful things behind my back. I want a divorce!" walks over to Ichiro Abby: “Ichiro-San, I’m sorry for insulting you, I never even asked why you attacked my daddy." Ichiro: “Abby, how old are you?” Abby: “12.” Ichiro: “Hai, You could of just asked me why I attacked him, Your father is just as guilty as his own kid.” Abby: "I could not believe my own daddy lied to me all these years...he had been using me! I did not know his selfish schemes...until it was too late! The dirty money he gave me...was to try to bribe me...to keep me out of his hair." (Hailey, Emily, Kiki, Michelle, Molly, Toni and Sarah are brought in for questioning) Chief Glenn: Hailey, did you ever see anything suspicious behavior involving Abby's father or her sister Josephine? Officer John: Emily, did you ever think to report anything suspicious to the police? Officer Daryl: Kiki, you were at the mall with your friends at the time of the murder. Is that correct? Did you seen Derek Armstrong hand Abby a large amount of money before she entered the mall? Chief Glenn: Michelle, did you hear Abby talking to her father? Officer Daryl: Molly, where were you at 4:00pm, that afternoon the murder took place? Officer John: Toni, what were you doing with your friends at 3:30pm, that afternoon that Maria Tachimi was abducted? Chief Glenn: Sarah, did you ever have any relationship with the victim? Sarah: No, I never had any interactions with her and I never talked to her when she was alive. To tell you the truth, she did sound cute when she spoke Japanese, but I did see a woman who I think was her mom being heckled. Maria’s Diary Nicole: “Maria’s diary contained enough evidence to have Derek convicted, She even wrote that Derek was bullying her mother.” Chief Glenn: “The entries of this diary read here you were treating Satsuki the same as your daughter treated her daughter, You called this woman a Satanist, You constantly hit her, threw her in mud, yanked away the manga she was reading.” Derek: “It’s made up!” Chief Glenn: “I also have the reason to believe Maria believed she wouldn’t make it through, her final entry is called The End of The World, we asked Satsuki and she told us that Maria was sworn in as the tarot card at the age of four due to a tradition in her family.” Derek: “I wanted her taken away!” Chief Glenn: “There’s also entries about fighting going outside her home on the November 30th 1989 entry the porch where you fought with Maria’s parents and her grandfathers, Also she wrote when you pulled out a gun and aimed at her mother.” Derek: “That bitch doesn’t deserve a child!” Chief Glenn: “According to her father, When Maria was only 21 months old, You tried to snatch her out of her mother‘s arms when you found out she was allergic to coconuts because Satsuki and Martin were only 19 when they had Maria!” Apologies to Ichiro Derrick: "I'm sorry Ichiro, I thought it was a teacher they hated, I never known it was her!" Sally: "I never talked to Maria when she was alive, but, she did sound cute when she spoke Japanese." Ichiro: "I forgive you guys, but the connotations, with the deaths, I still hate Josephine, Stacie, and Susie's horrible deeds. However, the school is to much more to blame because of their lack of funding for security system....or anti-bullying policies. When the new year comes, the school will shut down permanently, I hope they suffer in prison." Abby: "Mr. Kimmings, I apologize for my poor judgement. I don't understand why my daddy would do such an awful thing. I thought I knew and loved my daddy, but I was wrong. I did not know that betrayed me and mama. And as for these birthday presents daddy gave me, I decided I don't want them anymore; these gifts mean nothing if they are given to you by a person who has been lying to you and deceiving you all these years. I'm gonna give them needy families." gives Ichiro Maria's to-be Christmas presents, which are now unwrapped Sally: "For her shrine." Ichiro: "Arigato." (Cut to: Angry parents and teachers of the PTA) Nicole: "Maria's death caused a huge public outrage to the PTA as they sued the school district for not taking poor Maria's situation seriously, for child neglect and endangerment. All the parents and teachers alike were furious with the school to allow an innocent child to be the victim of violence and bullying, especially when the holidays were around the corner. ''' '''Nicole: "About a month later, Susie and Josefine were arrested and charged with kidnapping and first degree murder. Her father Derek Armstrong was also brought to court as well along with his wife Denise, Derek had no remorse for allowing his daughter to murder Maria, saying that he would of allowed her to do the same thing even if she was an eight-month old girl or if she was disabled. His daughter Abby was distraught over being betrayed by her own father, Satsuki and Martin died before they could see their daughter’s killers get sentenced." (we see Abby and Michael among the people in court) Abby: (murmurs softly) "You thought you could buy my love, daddy, by deceiving the family, helping kill an 8-year-old kid and lying to me through all these years. Well, you are wrong." Nicole: "After much liberation and evidence, the jury found Susie and Josefine guilty. The judge then sentenced both girls 25 years to life in a juvenile detention center, and by the time they turn 18, they will be moved to an adult prison without parole. Derek Armstrong was found guilty for conspiracy to murder and he was sentenced to life on death row. As for Abby, she was sent to live in with Derek's cousin Phillip who lived in Boston, Massachusetts. Denise divorced her husband Derek." Nicole: "Then, in February 1990, Miami created a new law upon from the incident, which was called 'Maria's Law'." Maria's Law Nicole: "Maria's Law required each and every school to provide a safe environment for the students. Failure to do so will require the district to shut down the school. The reason Maria was murdered was the school she attended did not have the money for a security system, and as for the teacher, Mr. Wilburson, who told her to like my little pony...he was terminated from his job. According to Maria's Law, whenever a student stays after school, staff who are working after school hours will supervise the student to ensure a safe environment....And even more important, Maria's Law is also working even harder on anti-bullying school policies to help make schools much better and safer for kids to attend." see the mayor of Miami making his speech introducing Maria's Law Nicole: Another part of Maria's law...was, the zero tolerance policy. This meant that nobody should judge or discriminate other people by their religions, origins, disabilities, race, stereotype, or the color of their skin. After he was incarerated, Derek was stripped of his title as head of Christianity of the Docks, and the police, fire and other emergency services became available to everyone on the CotD. Sending threatening letters to any person is now considered harassment, stalking and also against the law; a punishable offense with a 6-18 month sentence in jail and/or $15,000 fine. Category:Death Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Another vs. Normal Party Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts Category:Controversial transcripts